FlowerMoonClan things
Welcome to FlowerMoonClan! I am MoonStar, Your Leader. Read The Following To Learn About Our Clan And How To Become A Part Of It! :) Here in FlowerMoonClan we respect our pack mates and we love playing with the kits and young warriors. Every Cat Enjoys our days here, Although sometimes tensions are high, for our enemy, SmokeClan could attack at any moment! How you joined clan/pack It was a bright and sunny day you a pet of two paws were out in the back yard wondering what was beyond the metal fence of your home. You decided to jump over the fence to explore and saw that there was a forest, as you entered the forest you a canine/feline heard a rustling in the bushes ahead and crouched in the hunting position. you crawled sneakily towards the bush and saw a mouse crawl out, it didn't see you and you continued to crawl. As you were about to pounce it heard a twig snap from under your paw and saw you, as it scurried away a light pink and white she-wolf with white patterns jumped out a nearby bush and caught the mouse. You were frozen with fear as you watched with surprise. The she-wolf turned to look at you and said "why are you so far from your two paw den?" You said "I-I was curious and decided to jump over the fence to explore." As you started to sit up correctly she asked your name. "I'm (your name)." She told you her name was Moon and told you that you could follow her to her clan and spend a little while there to see if you wanted to join. She said "Welcome to MoonClan, here we wolves live with other dogs and cats of every size, there are three leaders and three deputies, the canine alphas keep all the canines in the clan under control while there betas help keep the canines from attacking the felines. The Feline leader helps keep the felines in the clan under control while there deputy helps keep the felines from attacking the canines." (working on this part still) Rules Of Our Clan The rules in FlowerMoonClan are simple and not hard. 1) Elders, Kits, And Queens Eat Before Any Other Cat. 2) There is NO double clanning or if we find out you are toast you will be exiled or killed if you are exiled two things will happen a) you will NEVER come back to the clan b) we will tell the other clan that you are double clanning with and tell them you are a traitor and you cant trust him/her. 3)If you betray the clan we will never allow you back into the clan EVER! 4)We do not go into two leg territory unless we are on a journey or are looking for new clan cats, or are short on prey in our own territory. 5)We rarely ever let a kittypet join. 6)We allow side roleplays only if you tell someone your doing it or until won of the leaders come on YouTube Channels of Members MoonStar-https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk3RgLtYtH_tItqRQXdYzZw Shade-https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmmucvGmbHfOkzNvZ6y88dg Sage-https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfScAa4y3hhUjQKTBy14Qgw MEMBERS IN FLOWERMOONCLAN: Leader:Moonstar''*vaporeon34901*white with white under belly, light blue swirl pattern,sees and talks to spirits,Pups are stream cloud&petal,'' Deputy: Cipherflame: natawsome (pelt is strangely yellow with tufts of grey-blue flame shape strange tophat-like mark on head.. she cat with shiny blue eyes. WARRIORS: Sky: (sprinkles223) yellow tabby with unusually large claws) stream cloud*Llamasyay*(light pink with white under belly, light blue pattern, daughter of moonstar) flameburst(orange, with blue pattern, ice element) Shadepelt*punky02035*(sister to moonstar) ShadowStripe*sg2006*(brother to moonstar&Shadepelt) APPRENTICE: Fangpaw: a'somgirl20 a young apprentice with strong abilities with speed and power, black cat with slight grey markings' Petalpaw:*cherryblossomlil* white with pink flame pattern,Daughter of Moon&Claw, adventurous,takes after mother, looks over younger sis KITS/PUPS: Riverkit:*gaby98393*light blue with light grey markings, daughter of Moon&Claw,calm, looks over older sis ELDERS:none MEDICINE CAT/WOLF: none DECEASED MEMBERS: none. PROPHECIES/PROPHECY: One with strong abilities, this one is. One of the starry pelts in the sky, one with the power of the moon. THEME SONGS moonlight: (MMD) ECHO (megpoid gumi feat. Kagamine Rin and IA) MoonStar: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qycqF1CWcXg Moonstar: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIzpolYCHII TERRITORIES Two leg village Jamaa Township No prey can be found here,no herbs, many two legs Rock Falls Kimbara little herbs can be found here, few prey items, rarely two legs Temple Ruins temple of zios many herbs, many prey items,not many two legs Sun Drowned Place Crystal Sands few herbs, many two legs, many fish prey Red Soil Valley:coral canyons few prey, few herbs, many enemies, few two legs Light Night Forest sarepia forest Many herbs, Much prey, Little Two legs,few enemies Snow Tooth Mountain Mt. Shiveer very little prey, very little herbs, few gems, few hazards:Cold Bite, Frozen to death, hunger, Wolves Muddy Plains Appondale few herbs, few prey, Many Hazard: snakes, wort hog, deep mud ponds,hawks, eagles, bad beetles REQUIREMENTS AND DRESS CODE * Color of pelt and underbelly black red brown gray * Hats items:Any flower crown, head flower, * Neck items:Any amulet,Ribbon scarf,Lei,Leaf necklace, * Body items:'Any armor, mysterious cloak, Any bow and arrows, swords, wings if is ended and in starclan, wear foot leaf bracelets * '''Leg items:'Any elf bracelets, Leaf leg armor, Vine anklet, Arm cuffs, Flower Bracelet, other things i accept. * 'Tail items:'Flower tail armor, Diamond encrusted tail armor only if in starclan, Spirit tail armor, ice tail armor only if in starclan, elf tail armor only for warriors) Requirements # Name Tags Must Be Pink, Purple, Light Blue, or White # Name Tag Must Be Dark Blue If We Are In Battle # Name Tag Must Be Yellow/Gold If you were ended and now with starclan # Members in clan are required to have a white vine anklet on when not in camp(At My Den) # Non-Members in clan are required to have a white friendship bracelet on when not in camp(At My Den) # For Members the Picture In Name Tag is different depending on family '''VOCABULARY Two Paws) Known as humans Fliers) known as eagles, owls, or falcons, aka birds Swimmers) known as water animals Howlers) known as dogs and wolves Scavenger) known as foxes Kittypets) tamed cats TameFangs)Tamed dogs/wolves SCHEDULE ' FlightStar: every morning and afternoon. MoonPelts schedule:'sunday,tuesday,thursday,and saturday '''for warriors with clan members and rest of days for wolf pack with amberstar/ amberclaw '''JOINING FORM Username: Name(for character in game): Gender: Breed: Description: Fighting Roleplay Example: Hunting Roleplay Example: Possible Rank: Why You Want To Join: (NOTE this clan is part warrior cats and wolf pack, there are three leaders because some cats and wolves dont get along, also three deputies) ALLIANCE FORM Leaders Name And User: Pack/Clans Name: How Active You're Pack/Clan Is: Why You Want To Ally/Enemies: Other Useful Info: RANKS FOR PACK AND CLAN with cat ranks/ Leader Deputy Warrior Apprentice Kits Queens(mothers) elders Wolf pack ranks/ Alpha Male Alpha Female Subordinates(warriors, hunters, guards) juveniles (Pups in Training) Young pups nursing newborns expecting pups any time mothers elders omega(lowest weakest rank/picked on by other wolves) ' ''EVENTS HAPPENING NOW/FUTURE' 'FUNNY MOMENTS IN MOONCLAN' 'FLOWERMOONCLAN'S FAN ART BY CLAN MEMBERS AND OTHER FANS/FOLLOWERS**''' Category:Theme songs http://www.zoominto.com/zoomapi/ZoomButt.gif